The Librarian
"Ah. You're giving me this? Thank you!" ''The Librarian to Viola '''The Librarian' (司書さん, Shisho-san) is an invisible entity that helps the player by giving them the Book of Death in exchange for the rope to 'tie' the books, though you later find out that he commits suicide by hanging himself. His name is not revealed but instead written as ???; his name is XX in The Diary of Ellen. Information Personality During his time as a villager, he was a very laid back boy who befriended Ellen immediately, coming back to her house everyday to play and (mostly) eat pastry. He appears to be very fond of bugs and various forms of wildlife, and enjoys looking at their pictures in Ellen's books. While he claims to be an illiterate, he refuses Ellen's offer to teach him as his parents are also illiterate and that their jobs do not require them to know how to read. Ellen notes that he tends to speak with a lisp. As soon as he saw it, he was very disgusted by Ellen's sickly appearance and immediately ran away in fright, calling her a "monster." This action is what lead him to his impending doom. As a specter residing in the Witch's House, he maintains his illiteracy and love for wildlife, as several books on animals and plants can be found scattered around him. Story The Diary of Ellen In "The Diary of Ellen," the librarian was revealed to be Ellen's first "friend" and victim. Ellen met him when she made him get lost in the forest by manipulating it with her powers in order to lead him to her house. Ellen invited the boy into her house for pastries and, since then, the two got along very well and played together daily inside the Witch's House. One day he asks Ellen to come out of her house and play outside with him. In spite of the Cat's warning not to, Ellen reluctantly leaves the house. As soon as she stepped, she immediately reverted back to her sickly self. Frightened by this, the boy called her a monster and ran off. The Cat approaches the heartbroken Ellen to reveal that her illness was never cured and that she only appeared healthy due to the house's magic. He then promises her a spell to 'cure' her illness only if she were to kill more people and feed him more souls. The next day, the boy came back to her house to apologize for his deplorable behavior, still oblivious of Ellen's true nature. Ellen leads him into a dark room, where the walls squish the boy to death. His corpse was then eaten whole by the house (and his soul, by the Demon), leaving no trace save for a bloody spot on the floor, which eventually became the origin of the first death-trap encountered in the game. He is later encountered in the novel as a remnant of his soul taking residence in the library who was in charge of ordering the books. Ellen faintly remembers him as her mind remained that of a seven-year old, prompting her to forget most of the events that occurred in her earlier life as centuries went by. He is described by Ellen to look like a boy with chestnut hair fully covering his face. The Witch's House As you arrive on the second floor he will tell you he needs something to tie the books with. As seeing this is necessary in order to continue further into the game you must give him the rope you find in the room with the butterfly on the web. He will reward you with the Book of Death, which will allow you to retrieve the Blue Butterfly Model. After freeing the Yellow Butterfly, the Librarian will be found hanging from the rope that was given to him, with blood dripping from his noose. Category:Characters